No Curse
by xFantasyGalx
Summary: This is how Mina's life might of been without the curse. Teague and Jared are two twins who both like Mina, there is no faes or fae plane. This is my first FanFic and all credit goes to Chanda Hahn. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if I mess up on something. I do not own the characters or anything, credit goes to Chanda Hahn, there just might be a character I own and the usual what people do on fanfic. Lets get to it...**

 **Narrator's** **POV**

* * *

It was Mina's first day of high school, she couldn't wait to see her BFF Nan! She walked right out of the house with a pop tart and only heard her mom say, "Have a nice day at school honey!"

She was eager to get to school on time today, and she wanted to get on the bus. Mina looked at her watch what her mom got her for Christmas, it was 6am, the bus came at 6:25, and school starts at 7:15. She was about half an hour early. Walking down the road she saw Nan running up behind her yelling, "Mina! Mina! Wait for me!" Mina turned around and stopped and Nan gave her a big hug. "I've missed you Mina!"

"I've missed you too Nan, why aren't you on the bus?" Mina asked in confusion.

"I wanted to walk to school with my best friend!" Nan almost yelled still hugging Mina.

"Ok, ok you can let go now," Nan let go of Mina. Nan noticed something was different, she asked Mina, "Why are you so early, usually you are a few minutes late and are running for the bus."

Mina finished her pop tart, "I wanted to be on time today, it's the first day," Now they are almost to school, Nan gets a text message from her friend Brody who Mina has had a crush on for a long time.

"Who's that?" Mina asked.

"Oh, its Brody," Nan said while Mina blushed, "He said there's going to be two twins coming to our school, and that all the girls think they're cute their names are..."

"Tell me already!" Mina yelled, Nan laughed, "Teague and Jared... hmm... weird, look at their picture," Mina looked at the picture and said, "Yeah twins, they look the same."

"No its not that Mina, just.. doesn't... don't twins usually have a closer eye color or even the same?" Nan asked.

"Eyes change ya know," Mina said while looking at the eyes, Teague has very blue eyes, and Jared has grey... what? Grey eyes? She asked herself.

Both girls looked up when they started to hear talking, they're at school. Mina stopped and said, "We got here fast-" Nan barged in, "Time flies when you're having fun! Come on!" She grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her in. _This is just great._ Mina thought sarcastically when she realised she has mud on her shirt somehow and Savannah and Pri are looking at her and laughing.

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! I know this was short but the next one should be longer! Remember there are no Faes, and no curse, so this is what could of happened if there was no curse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Lol! I have a question for you guys, you know the cover of the short story and fable from an unfortunate fairy tale series? I wanna know who that guy is on there, like is he an actor I haven't heard of or just a random guy? Like its a need to know! =D Anyways I love to talk but you're all waiting for more of a story, so this one is going to be about Teague and Jared going to school and that stuff, hereee we gooo!**

 **Narrator POV**

"Lucian, today is our boys' first day of high school!" Screamed Maeve while punching her husband, "Get up! Go do work or something! I need to wake the boys... who should I wake first? Jared or Teague?"

"You most likely woke them both by screaming, and I'll drive them too school. Wait WHAT! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 4AM!" Lucian grumbled, "School starts at only 7:10!"

"Well duh they've got to get ready for school and will need your support. Now. Who. Do. I. Wake. Up. FIRST!?" Maeve asked about to strangle Lucian.

"Support? What? Wake your precious nice Jared first so Teague won't fight him for the bathroom again." Lucian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess Teague can get moody someti-" Lucian interrupted, "Alot,"

Maeve continues, "Yes I guess, a lot, well I can't wait to wake them!"

She jumps off the bed and runs into her boys' room. She notices Teague is up sitting at his desk writing something. Without him even turning around he says, "Good morning mother, no I did not wake Jared up, and yes I heard you screaming at the top of your lungs for 20 minutes at Dad trying to wake him up," Teague still writing.

"Oh, ok Teague, good morning! School starts today! High school and first day with these kids," She slowly walks over to sleeping Jared on the top bunk. She pokes him. Then kisses him on the cheek, "Wake up my baby boy school starts today."

Jared pops up and wipes off the kiss, "Yuck! Mom! I told you to quit doing that, and yeah school, just another chance to save a girl from something and fall in love with her like I did with Ever, but no. We just had to move thousands of miles away from her."

"Ouch. Someones grumpy," Teague laughed while Jared jumped off the bunk.

"Mom privacy please, by please I mean OUT!" Teague said while Jared joined in to say out. Maeve threw her hand up and almost squealed... queen like. Teague laughed more and said, "You don't need to act like a queen about it!" She slammed the door and walked downstairs listening to her sons laughing. She looked into the back room and saw Lucian reading his morning paper drinking coffee, he looked over the paper with his reading glasses at the tip of his nose.

"Grumpy?" He asked, but seconds later he realized that was a mistake. Maeve just started yelling and complaining about stuff while making breakfast.

 **Meanwhile with the twins**

"I'm glad she's gone," said Teague still laughing, "She's a pain."

Jared was throwing clothes out of his closet saying, "No. Nope. Never. I met Ever in this so NO. Why do I own this?" Soon as one hit Teague he walked over to Jared and yelled, "PICK SOME CLOTHES ALREADY MAN!" He walked out the room and slammed the door going into the bathroom. While Jared chose a blue plaid shirt with black skinny jeans. He put them on and walked into Teague in the bathroom and they both fell.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MAN!" They yelled at each other, jumped up and started doing their hair in the mirror. When satisfied they walked out the bathroom. Teague was wearing his leather jacket and a black t shirt under and black skinny jeans, when he looked over to Jared he saw him grabbing his black leather jacket too. _WHY JARED?_ Teague thought, so he went back up into his room and took it off and went downstairs putting his black cowboy boots on and Jared was putting his fancier type of black shoes.

They both ate their toast and left the rest on their plates and raced to the black truck. Lucian just started laughing and playfully hitMaeve in the arm on the way to the truck. Jared and Teague raced to the front seat to find a big box sitting their, so they slowly walked to the back. Lucian jumped into the truck and started driving.

Then Jared said, "Hey dad, could you drop us off two blocks away from school?" Then Teague said, "Ya dad! Could ya? Or just get in trouble with mom with a few things I know and get in deep trouble." Teagues eyes went dark blue.

"Sure boys, and DON'T tell you mother!" Lucian said. The boys said ok and were dropped off two blocks away. "Have fun at school!" and he drove away quickly. The two boys just started talking about stuff on the way to school. When they got there they walked in with all the girls staring at them. Then some turned their eyes and started laughing. Jared and Teague turned around and saw... Mina.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I won't be posting anymore tonight cause its 11pm /: But I will post more tomorrow please tell me if you like this story line or not because I'm not sure if you like it. I forgot to tell you about Mina's past tho. Her dad pasted away in an car accident, and she is living above the Wongs restaurant and they are really Chinese and not faking like in the book. I tried to get their styles right and I like black on them both.**

 **If I missed anything or any suggestions just let me know =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm going to do my best to post something at least once a day! But I'm going on vacation this coming weekend so I can't post anything for those two days)= Anywho I would love to have some suggestions and let me know if you like my writing please?**

 **Whatever you guys want(=**

 **Narrators POV**

* * *

Jared and Teague turned around and saw... Mina.

 _Man shes cute! Could be mine and try to take over the world! My evil queen!_ Teague thought. (A/N I know that he's not an evil prince but he wants to take over the world still)

 _How cute! Wow! No Jared!_ Jared thinks to himself, _You already have a girl, your girl is... Oh yeah, Ever. Actually I broke up with her before we left! I think I'm going to go talk to that cute girl there._

The boys just stood there in shock watching Mina with their mouths open. Teague turned to Jared. And Jared turned to Teague. Both realized they have their mouths open Teague put his hand under Jared jaw and pushed it up and Jared did the same to Teague. Then realizing what they have done they dropped their hands and walked to their lockers. Jared's was A214 and Teague's was C321. So Teague's was in a different hall than Jared's. Mina's locker was B23 and Nan's was B24.

Mina was trying to keep her tears in while Nan was pulling her past them. Mina looked down at her mud stained purple shirt with dark blue pants under which had a splash or two. _How could this happen?_ Mina thought. Nan brought her to the cafeteria where they sat down.

"Should I go get her?" Nan asked. Mina was confused, "Who? Why?"

"Didn't you see Savannah she had a brown cup! She must of threw some mud on you when everyone were looking at those two guys in front of us." Nan looked like she was gonna get great payback.

"No, Nan! You do not need to get suspended already. Please don't." Mina looked at Nan nodding her head. Then looking down at their schedules they realized they have homeroom together. "Up we go to the see the wizard of OZ!" Nan laughed. Mina rolled her eyes and followed Nan to their homeroom.

Jared went to his locker. He realized that they were a lot more small than his old school had but he could live with it. He looked down at his scheduled. _Homeroom with new teacher Mrs. B, class- science._ Jared read from his paper and headed off to science. Then he ran into Teague. "Hey Teague, find your locker?" Jared asked.

"Yeah sure did. What's your first class?" Teague questioned Jared. Jared held out his scheduled. "Same as you my brother. Just a few rules; No talking to me often unless in privacy, I may look like your brother but we are NOT related, and finally no telling mother anything I do. Got it?" Teague demanded.

"One thing about that. We're twins look the same sooooo you've got a little dent in your rules." Jared said. Teague said, "Whatever lets get to class and sit far away from each other," They walked into class. Almost running into a blonde boy.

"Hey man! Nice you meet you two, I'm Brody!" Teague and Jared rolled their eyes.

Mina sat in the back left where Nan went to set next to her. Brody sat up front right next to his friend Nix and his girlfriend Savannah. Next to Savannah was Pri. Jared sat a few seats down from Nan. And Teague sat a few seats in front of Mina.

Mrs. B stood up and whacked her pointer stick on the chalk board. It said Welcome to school! "Welcome to school students! First day of high school. I would let you guys chit chat but we have work! Unless you want home work," She listened to the students shouting 'No'. "I agree, so come get a text book and open it to page 140," Students opened their books to page 140, "Now open your book to page 1," Students opened their books to page 1, "Read from page 1 to page 140, if you don't finish its homework."

And they started reading, but there was one boy who couldn't quit looking over at Mina. Jared.

* * *

 **Lunch**

Mina and Nan sat at their favorite table. With a few more people this time. The two new boys Jared, and Teague came over and sat down. "Hello, nice to meet you both I'm Teague," Teague spoke up confidently. Jared wanted to say something too, "Hi, I'm Jared."

Nan smiled and waved her hands at them, "Ooh! Hi I'm Nan! And this girl here is Mina!" Mina waved. Jared scooted over by Mina and licked his napkin and tried his best to get the stains off Mina's shirt. Once he got them off Mina said something, "Thanks Jared."

"You're welcome" Jared said. He saw Teague talking to Nan about fashion, he always had a good taste in fashion. He looked over at a sign on the wall _Welcome to high school dance. Theme: Royalty._ He looked up and saw a thing he never thought he would see before Teague asking someone to a dance. He was asking Nan. He turned to Mina who was eating her lunch, just about to ask her he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw, Ever.

"OMG Jared!" She gave Jared a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I was so sad when you guys moved away so I begged my mom to move here, I wasn't positive ofthe school's name but then I remembered... Kennedy High! I just had to come here to be with you!" Mina turned around to see what Ever looked like. She had a pixie cut with black hair and purple highlights. She looked like an emo girl for sure. She even had cute black army boots with spikes. Mina could tell that she could beat someone up if they messed with her.

Jared turned to Teague with a smile of his face. Then turned back to Ever, "I'm gonna go get some french fries! I just love fries!" And she ran off.

Jared turned back to Teague and said, "What. Have. You. Done?" Teague bursted out in laughter and started to take a sip of his drink so it would muffle the sound, "I may of convinced her to come."

Jared was upset, "YOU WHAT! I broke up with her because we were leaving, I missed her a lot. When I came here I saw someone who changed my feelings."

"And that would be?" Teague asked. "Uh um... that's my own business," Jared sputtered out. Mina looked to Nan and Nan started to laugh, and Mina was thinking _I bet its Savannah._ But Nan knew who it was. Ever came back and sat next to Jared.

 _When will this day end?_ Jared thought.

* * *

 **Sorry this came up late, I was having troubles thinking of ideas. Also I do know I am going OOC I'm sorry its just a little hard. Also I know these chapters are short I sorry! I will try my best to update tomorrow, and suggestions are always welcome (= Thanx Y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna get right to it!...**

 **Narrator POV**

* * *

"Hey Mina!" Nan ran up to me, "Is your mom or Charlie gonna be home tonight?" Nan asked.

"Nope. Mom and Charlie went camping. Why do you ask?" Mina looked over to Nan. Nan told her, "Well, I asked Robert if I could have a party tonight, and he said no. I would of asked my mom but she went on vacation. So I was wondering if we could have the party at your house."

"We?" Mina asked.

"Yeah! You and me are the hosts! Don't you remember? I told you about it a few weeks ago, we invite people from school."

"Oh sorry Nan, can't tonight, what about tomorrow?" Nan nodded. Mina left out the fact that tomorrow morning her mom is going to come back and they're gonna move. The family mansion she just heard about recently, The Grimm Mansion. Her mom has her tell people her last name is Grime because she doesn't want Mina to get picked on, but so many people call her Gimey. Only a few people know about her real last name and she was gonna tell Nan.

"Well, can I walk home with at least? Robert is sooo boring!" Nan cried. "Fine, just no party tonight." Mina replied and Nan nodded her head again.

They walked into the Wong's restaurant and Mei ran up to Mina with a snack for her and Nan, so they sat downstairs and ate it together, then thanked Mei and went upstairs. Mina walked into the the apartment with Nan and went into her room and sat on the ground. "Okay homework time!" Mina said while Nan screamed "Noooo! Whyy!"

Mina woke up the next morning from Nan knocking on the door. She forgot that she had spent the night on the couch last night. Mina got out of bed and opened her door, somehow Nan had a bag of clothes and makeup etc. "I had Robert come drop off my emergency bag of daily needs! Cute clothes a must need! Makeup must need! Cute shoes is a must-" Nan kept rambling on.

The bag was so small but fit 10 outfits, 20 pairs of shoes, 15 headbands, a whole bunch of makeup and more. Mina was confused why Nan needed it all, so while Nan was looking through her things Mina went to her closet to look for an outfit. Then she heard Nan yell, "No! Mina, I'm going to dress you up today!" Mina rolled her eyes while Nan got her an outfit. She had a black and white baggy long sleeve shirt with a necklace with a big key hanging on it. Black jeans and black tennis shoes to match. Nan wanted Mina to put on clip on earrings but Mina said no. Then Nan put on a little bit of blush, white sparkly eye shadow with mascara and eye liner. Then a little bit of a pink lip gloss. Then Nan put on a a outfit she wore a few days ago.

Mina walked back into her bedroom after changing, and started to talk to Nan about the dance, "Hey Nan, did you hear about that dance?"

"Yeah! Teague asked me to it!" Nan giggled, "Anyone ask you yet?"

"No, I don't think I'm gonna go," Mina said then Nan jumped in, "You have to! Even if I have to kidnap you and bring you myself!" Nan and Mina started to laugh but immediately stopped when they heard the door open. Mina grabbed her baseball bat and slowly opened her door to walk to the front door, and she saw her mom and Charlie. She quickly sat her baseball bat down and gave her mom and Charlie a hug. Then Nan popped out of her room.

As soon as Nan saw Charlie she ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sarah looked at her daughter in a questioningly look. "Oh yeah Mom, I may forgot to mention Nan spent the night," Her mom said, "That's fine sweety, want breakfast?" Mina shook her head and said, "Nan and I are gonna walk to school, you're okay with packing my stuff right?" Sarah nodded. Mina kissed her goodbye and they left for school.

"What did you mean by packing?" Nan asked eagerly. Mina was nervous, "Uh, er, um. We are moving to our family... mansion. We just heard about it."

"OH EM GEE! That's awesome!" Nan screamed then Mina handed her the letter they found and read it, "Party at the Grimm Mansi-. Wait!" She cut herself off, "Shouldn't this say the Grime Mansion?"

"Um Nan, I've been meaning to tell you that my last name is actually Grimm. There's two reasons why my mom told me originally that it was Grime. One, she didn't want me to get picked on, and two there's a myth of a Grimm curse." (Just a MYTH in this one guys!) Mina told Nan.

"OMG!" Nan yelled as perky as ever, "Party at the Grimm Mansion! Gonna listen to the songs by-" She named the artists off. Soon enough they got to school _Finally_ Mina thought. She was getting bored talking about who sang it better. And don't even get Nan started on who wore it better, it would be a world war 3 about to start.

Nan went on her phone and started texting people. "Who are you textin'?" Mina asked Nan, "Oh, just texting the whole school about the epic party at Mina Grime's new house! Need to make sure to tell them that there will Ho-Ho's!"

"Which kind?" Mina asked about to laugh. "Both! We need to stop at the store on the way back and also Savannah and her minions will be there," She quickly said not thinking about what she was saying. "Uh Nan, Savannah and her puppies are not invited," Nan replied back, "Finneeeee then whose invited?" Mina told her anyone who they do not entirely hate.

They walked into school.

* * *

 **Lunch**

At there table there was a Nan, a Mina, a Teague, a Jared, a Ever, a new person Nix, and a Brody. Nix also just started this year, he has red hair and loves to swim. He keeps on looking over to Ever. Mina looked at Ever when she said something, "Jared! Will you go to the dance with me?" Her eyes sparkled. Jared wasn't sure what to say so he said, "Sorry Ever, no. I can't." It looked like Ever was about to tear up but then Nix jumped into the conversation and said, "Hi Ever, my name is Nix, and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me? I'll make sure it's fun!" Ever nodded her head and gave Nix a big hug. Teague was surprised and Nan was just smiling, "How cute!"

"While people are asking people to the dance," Brody said, "Mina will you go to the dance with me?" Mina jumped and was excited but then she felt someone touch her knee she looked down think it was Brody rubbing her knee, but it wasn't. It was Jared. She looked over to Jared and saw the look in his eyes. Then she looked over to excited Nan and back to Brody, "Sorry Brody. No, you should go with someone else," Brody put his head down and walked away and over to Savannah.

"Why did you do that Mina?" Nan asked, "You've had a crush on him for the longest time!" Mina felt Jared rubbing her back, she smiled and saw that no one noticed he was doing that so she didn't stop him, "Well, I guess something changed my mind to not like him anymore." She heard Nan say Oh.

* * *

 **After School**

Nan and Mina walked to the grocery store after school. They got a bunch of snacks and some barbecue for the party. Nan of course happily paid and they walked out on their way to Mina's new house. It was farther away so they took a city bus. There was some weird looking people on the bus. One person looked like a dog.

Finally after a long trip they got to the Grimm Mansion. Nan's jaw nearly hit the ground when seeing the house. They went in and convinced Sarah and Charlie to go somewhere for a few hours after done unpacking. They unpacked in ten minutes then left. "Okay Nan, I trust you to set up for the party, and I'm gonna unpack my stuff in my room, my mother told me which one was mine. Alright?" She couldn't believe she was trusting Nan to set up the party alone, Nan said okay and went to set up for the party. Mina went and unpacked the few things she had, while Nan was putting up balloons and streamers that somehow got in her bag. She put a cloth over the table and some sparkly cups in piles. With the drink choices of Root beer, Mtn Dew, Sprite, and every soda you could think of, but if you didn't like soda there was lemonade and pink lemonade. Also water.

Once Mina was done unpacking she went downstairs by Nan, she had done a lot for decorations but didn't go too overboard. There was 5 minutes till the party but people already started coming. She heard buzzing from a system where she had to open the gates.

After everyone was waiting outside she went to the door and opened it up. The people who came in were, Brody, Teague, Nix, Jared, and Ever. Not many people. Oh wait, now here came Savannah. Mina went over to Nan and whispered, "I thought I told you not to invite Savannah," Mina was worried but then she heard a whisper back of, "I didn't"

"Hello Grimey!" She heard Savannah shout. Then Savannah walked over to Brody and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said, "I heard you didn't invite me so I decided to come after I heard about it."

Mina spoke up, "I didn't invite you, you're not aloud in my house so go! And bring Brody with you because it seems like he invited you."

"Yes he did, you're getting smarter Grimey," Savannah said and pulled Brody out of the place. Then after 15 minutes of laughter and partying Jared went up to Mina and asked her, "Mina," He looked nervous, "Will you go to the dance with me and be my princess?"

 _I see what he did there with princess and royal dance. Ha._ "Yes I will Jared!" She gave Jared a big hug, but was shocked when she felt Jared kiss her forehead and sniff her hair. Then Ever jumped up and said, "You told me you didn't want to go to the dance!" Then Jared said, "With you. That's correct, I didn't want to go to the dance with you, remember we broke up after I left. I'm sorry Ever."

Ever told him that it was okay and after awhile Teague went to Jared and started to talk about something familiar, "Hey Teague, does this house ring a bell to you, or Mina. I think I remember someone named Mina Grimm, about our age. And her mother told our mother about this house and that it was the Grimm mansion," Jared whispered to Teague. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Teague whispered, "Our mom's best friend Sarah Grimm and her daughter Mina Grimm. Remember we both like the daughter," They chuckled.

Jared and Teague walked up to Mina. Jared said, "Hey Mina, Teague and I were talking, and we were wondering, what's your last name?"

"Grime," Mina said quickly. "Oh," Jared responded, "Are you sure it's not Grimm?"

Mina's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Do you guys like these longer chapters? I might even try to get longer ones. Also I just want to let you guys know I am not a Mody shipper, or whatever you guys call Mina and Brody, but I am a Jarina and Meague shipper. So let me know if you want there to be a twist with it going into Meague or keep it with Jarina! Thanks,**

 **~Fantasy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I will try to make a twist into Meague =) Also trying my best to make the chapters longer, but this one is a little shorter! I love writing and I want to be an Author so I'm doing this for practice and fun! Thanks y'all...**

 **Mina POV**

* * *

"Ha... Ha... Ha... What makes you say that?" I tried to laugh. I know it sounded fake. I was staring them both in the eye... just waiting... waiting for their answer. I know that I should be telling people my name is Grimm but my mother said no. She also told me the myth so that's why I'm not aloud to tell anyone.

I heard Teague whisper into Jareds ear, "Is she serious," I could help it but to roll my eyes.

"Is your mothers name Sarah?" Teague asked. _Duh._ I told myself _Yo dude! It says Sarah, Mina, and Charlie. The happy family right on the wall! Are you that dumb?_

"Uh yeah," I said slowly but then Nan blurted out, "Yes! YASSS! Her last name is Grimm! Her ancestors are the Grimm brothers!" _This is why I don't tell her many secrets, also why did she just remember something she learned now? She gets mostly D's on her tests because she doesn't remember anything._ I thought to myself again.

"Good secret keeping," I told Nan sarcastically, then looked over to the Twins, "You two explain. Now."

* * *

 **Narrator POV, cuz I'm bad with 1** **st** **person.**

Teague jumped up at the chance to talk to Mina again, he really liked her but for some reason didn't want to hurt Jareds feelings, well, that was all about to change. Soon.

"Jared and I just remembered when we were younger we were friends with a girl named Mina Grimm, we were about 5ish years old. And our parents were best friends with a girl named Sarah Grimm and her husband, well he got in a car crash and sadly passed. After that Sarah must of thought being a Grimm was bad luck, and she never talked to our parents again probably wanting to forget her whole past," _That was a mouthful to say quickly._ Teague thought.

Mina was staring at Teague in shock... she remembered him, she was best friends with him and Jared, but whenever she had to pick one person she picked Teague, her mom thought she had a little crush on him.

Jared saw Mina staring at Teague so he grabbed her chin lightly and moved her head to face him. _Doesn't like her staring at me, check._ Teague told himself.

* * *

 **I will most likely write more today yet and maybe put it up, I'm sorry for such a short chapter, I'm getting ready for vaca! I just wanted to post this right now because I'm getting tired and might forget, thanks for reading and sticking with this story, love y'all!**

 **~Fantasy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I won't be posting for a few days)=**

 **Hereee we go**

 **Narrator's** **POV**

* * *

Mina turned her head to look at Teague again and she smiled, and once again Jared moved her head to look at him.

"Jealous much?" Teague asked his brother, Jared spoke up, "Wha-what n-no I was just trying to wipe something off of her face she had something on it."

Mina just backed away and walked into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, nothing on her face. So she walked back out to see Nan speaking to Teague, "Hey Teague, I'm not sure if we should go to the dance together... its just.. I think you should ask Mina," They didn't see her watching them and she was blushing watching them, Teague said something, "Ok, I'll see if she wants to go with me, I know that she's goin' with Jared though... I think I could change that," Nan giggled, "Good!"

Mina pretended to just be walking out of the bathroom, she went over by Nan and started talking to her, "Heyyy Mina! Teague and I aren't going to the dance together anymore, we changed our minds about going _togetherr,_ " She giggled, "Oke? Oke!"

Mina looked at Nan's phone... Wow! Shes going to go with Brody instead of Teague.

Jared walked up to Mina, "Hey Mina, what color dress are you going to wear?"

"Um.. actually Jared, I'm so so so so sorry, but... I'm not going to the dance. Sorry!" Mina walked away. Jared stood there with a look on his face like he knew a meteor was going to strike in 5 minutes. Jared wanted to go with Mina, but she didn't want to go with him...

Teague ran into Mina, "Whoops sorry Teague, I just told Jared I don't wanna go to the dance with him so I'm trying get away," She put on a half smile.

"Mina would you-" Teague was about to ask something till he got hit by one of Mina's mothers flower pots. Right in the head. He laid there on the floor unconscious. Mina looked up to see who did that. She looked up in shock to see it was-

* * *

 **Sorry this was shorter! I got distracted *slowly cries***

 **But once I get back from vacation I should have longer chapters! "Yay!"**

 **Y'all most likely know who knocked Teague out, but if you don't I'm sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Fantasy~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Runaway

**I'm sooo sorry! This is so late! I was on vacation then when I came back I got sick and didn't feel like doing anything, so I'm back! Thank y'all so much for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Narrator's** **POV**

* * *

Jared. Teague was face to the floor with blood dripping out of his head. He was going to need stitches for sure. Jared just looked at him in shock thinking _I didn't know this would happen!_

Mina was holding Teague while he was on the floor, she looked over to Ever with her eyes wide open. Then looked to Nix who looked like he saw someone just got murdered. Then Nan. Nan was on her phone taking a picture, she must have been tweeting it.

"W-w-wh-what did you do Jared!?" Mina scream-stuttered.

"I-I- Don't know! I'm so sorry," Jared was in panic, he walked over to try to help.

"Just leave! Go!" Mina was serious, Jared walked right out of the house without looking back. He went to a forest nearby and used the things he had to make a shelter, because dang he wouldn't go back home after that. His parents, mostly Maeve will kill him. He took a jack knife what for some reason he had in his pocket.

Cut some sticks off of trees and used grass and leaves to put over it but then he saw a tarp so he took the leaves and grass off and put the tarp over. He almost made a log cabin, he took bigger branches and cut slits in them and stacked them like Lincoln-logs. He had about 20ft by 15ft place with a tarp over his head. That tarp was pretty big, he had to cut some off of it. Jared knew he would be good for a few days, he had a jacket over his shirt what was over another shirt originally. Then skinny jeans and some blackish grey cowboy boots.

Jared dug a hole a few feet away from his shelter with a stick and put some leaves around it for a toilet. Grabbed a bunch of fresh leaves and put it in his shelter for a bed. Then went to the nearest convenience store and got a few cheap bags of chips, Gatorade, water, and bananas. He used the money he had on him then walked back to his shelter. He sat the food on the ground of his shelter and then stretched and fell over into a sleep.

He woke up and looked outside at the sun, it was just setting, so he took his food tired it to the top of his shelter then fell back to a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Mina and Teague and friends**

* * *

"OMG! This is like totally gonna get me more followers! The brothers fighting! One of the cute boys knocks out the other cute boy... This. Is. A-MAZ-ING!" Ever looked at her and punched her in the arm and rolled her eyes. Nan wasn't fazed.

Mina looked like she would have a heart attack. She yelled, "Who can drive?"

"Well, Jared, Teague..." Nix started naming off then Ever jumped in, "Those won't help but I can! Get in my Purple Punch Buggy!"

Nix said, "Volkswagen Beetle," Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes. Mina, Ever, and Nan carried Teague out to the car. Nix just opened the doors for them. They sat Teague in the back seat and Mina sat next to him Ever jumped in the front and started the engine. Nan sat in the other front seat.

Nix budged in, "Where do I sit?"

"Watch the house," Mina said while Nix ran off to the house to do his job.

Ever speeded to the emergency room. When they got there Nan ran in to get a bed for Teague. They came out right away and put Teague on it. Mina told Ever soon as they got the paper work, "You've known him for a long time so could you please fill this out?" Ever nodded her head and Mina went to follow Teague. While Nan just started wandering around talking to everyone.

The doctors could tell that Mina was very worried about Teague. So one spoke up, "Ma'am we can only allow girlfriend, fiance, wife, or mother/father in. Is anyone of them outside or are you any of them?" Mina felt insulted in ways, but she wanted to stick with Teague, "Uh Girlfriend."

They just nodded and let Mina follow into the room, they had to run a far way to get to an open room. They immediately started checking everything. Mina just sat on the chair next to him. "He has a coma, he should wake up in a few hours minim to 10 days max," Said the doctor then walked out of the room. Mina sat there staring at Teague what felt like minutes what was actually an hour. Then Nan walked in.

"How's Teague?"

"He should wake up soon," Mina responded, "Is Ever done with the papers?"

"Almost, I'm gonna go see if I can meet someone new," Nan said and walked out while on her phone. 20Minutes later...

"Hey," Ever came in, "How's Teague?" Mina told her everything.

"Have you heard anything from Jared?" Mina asked.

"Nah, he is most likely scared of Teague now, I just wonder why he knocked Teague out," Ever put her chin on her hand.

The main doctor walked in he looked at Ever then Mina, "The girlfriend is supposed to know that we will be sending him back later tomorrow, it seems like he will be up by then, but he will need to be taken care of, we have also called his parents and they had a sudden business trip to Australia so they will be gone for a week. They said that Jared his brother can take care of him," Ever raised an eyebrow when she heard _girlfriend._

Mina nodded and walked out with Ever. They met Nan outside and got in the car. Drove back to Mina's house. They walked in and saw a happy Nix wearing an apron saying _Kiss the cook._ Ever must of listened to the apron because she kissed Nix on the cheek, they both blushed.

"I have made supper! Your mother left a message saying her and Charlie are at Disney Land! So we get to sleep over! I call the blue room with the fish tank! I also made grilled cheese and cheesecake!" Nix was excited.

"I call the purple and black room with the picture of wings in it!" Everyone knew that was Ever without looking.

"I call the room with that big mirror and closet!" Nan screamed, everyone laughed.

"And I call my room," Mina chuckled. They all sat to eat. They informed Nix on Teague and on how many new followers Nan has because of Teague. Then went to bed, Mina stayed up worried about Teague.

* * *

 **Jared POV**

* * *

I woke up to a bear growling. So I peeked outside to see what kind it was, a small black bear. So I threw a few chips out there to watch the bear eat it and run away again. The sun was just setting, so I went back into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Next morning Narrator POV Mina and others**

* * *

Mina woke up at 10am because it took forever for her to fall asleep and ended up sleeping in. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and Nix was once again cooking, Ever was eating Pixie Sticks and planting a flower and Nan was on her phone. As usual. Mina sat down at the table and talked to them for a little bit until she heard...

"BREAKFAST IS DONEEEE!" Nix yelled and whacking a spoon on the table like he was trying to wake everyone up. He sat down plates and said, "Come get what you want!"

Mina walked up with her plate, she grabbed some scrambled eggs, toast, venison bacon, and hash browns she sat down and quickly ate them and spoke up, "I'm going to go visit Teague, I'll catch a bus or walk," And she left.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I felt like I wrote more than I actually did... weird. Anywho I was gonna post this the other day but guess what... My internet quit on me! WHYY! I think I just have bad luck lol. I will try to post the next chapter asap! I just love writing! Remember you always can leave suggestions in the review section. Thanx**

 **~Fantasy~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Who are you?

**I haven't updated in what feels like forever! Sorry!**

 **I finished the chapter, and my laptop died, tried to bring it back up and it had me do a recovery or something of what I wrote and It only saved half of it, so parts might be bad because of my laptop. Sorry.**

 **Narrator POV**

Mina started walking to the hospital which was about 10 miles away. She was hearing movements from the woods, she looked around because she didn't want to go in. Mina figured it might of just been a very big rabbit. And she walked off.

 **With Jared**

Jared woke up once again, he had a few chips then little water. He sat that stuff down wanting to go shopping or just look for some stuff what he could use. He went towards to road to see if anyone threw out anything useful, but he heard someone walking so he quickly looked up to see Mina. Jared wanted to hide but he fell into the bush, slightly looking up he saw Mina look back and forth, then shake her head. Thankfully she left. Now Jared started looking for road kill or money on the side of the road.

 **Mina POV (I'm bad with first person, so I'm sorry if it sounds off or is just bad, lemme know if you guys like first person or third person better)**

It took me twenty minutes to finally make it to the hospital. I have been so worried about Teague, he was in my house when it happened. I sure hope his parents don't sue me because we are currently flat out broke. But why would they sue me? I didn't hurt Teague, I helped him, well once again it was in my house. It just depends how his parents are going to see it.

This line in the emergency room is taking forever! I wish I could poof them all away but can't because magic isn't real. I don't think I have ever welcomed myself into reality though. I'm always thinking about how life could be with magic. Like being a mermaid or a pixie, ya know? After another 15 minutes of waiting I heard, "NEXT!" And I saw no one in front of me so I went up, "I would like to visit Teague..." I never knew his last name, "Uh, Teague, last name is unknown to me,"

"Hmm I see, describe him," The big lady with a huge mole said with me with a horrible accent. She rolled her eyes at me a few times and I think she was texting somebody.

"Dark hair, blue eyes, black clothes," I responded to this rude lady.

"Teague Fate?" She grumbled (A/N Fate cuz I wasn't sure of what else to use).

I nodded and she pointed to a lady standing by the door. The lady was very skinny, about 5'5. She had very bright blonde hair, almost white, perfect teeth and bright red lips. I wasn't sure if I walked into a club instead of a hospital now. I thought they had rules on what you can wear to work. Like a dress code.

I regretfully walked over by the lady, I followed to Teague's room which was now changed to room 106.

I realized this girl is Nan in the future or something because she was so giggly when she talked. I walked into the room and the lady said, "Here's the cutey who was knocked out! Hehe, well I'll be back later! I need to go on my break to watch my _favorite_ TV show! Hehe!" She ran out with her painted red nails up in the air. I looked over to Teague, I was really worried about him. I hope he comes to soon!

 **Ever POV**

I decided since I had to pick up Teague soon I would visit him till he is released. So I'm praying Nan and Nix won't burn the house down while Mina and I gone. I wonder if Mina made it to the hospital yet.

After a 10 Minute drive I made it to the hospital, I walked in to a big line, seriously, this is an emergency room! I thought it was quick and go! But nah, just a few hundred people in line waiting to either visit someone or bring in someone. I look up front to see a rude looking lady, she looks like someone peed in her breakfast, but I wouldn't blame her if she went to the new food place down the road. Yuck, I had food poisoning for a week! Everyone leaves the line a bit after they see me, and go to the end of the line. I guess they don't like my army boots, and my ripped black jeans and my purple-, I understand now. I hear a cruel sounding "Next!" and look up to meet the Hazel eyes of the lady. Those eyes look like they should be somewhere else.

"Teague Fate," I spoke up trying to get her to tell me without complaining, "And make it snappy!"

"Ugh, another teen. To see that boy, this giggly blonde nurse tried to flirt with him till she realized he was unconscious. Follow that lady there," She pointed to a blonde lady, she was bright blonde, had high heels on and bright red lipstick. It burnt my eyes, even Nan isn't that bad.

"Oh My Gee!" I raised an eyebrow while this lady was talking, "You're going to go see the cutie too!" Now I know who that rude lady was talking about, "I was going to watch tv but they told me that I can't do that at work," She pouted.

I raised my eyebrows even higher.

"I brought this brown haired girl in here, she seemed sooo worried!" The nurse said with jazz hands.

I wonder if Mina realized this is Nan in the future. After her giggling and being very perky for the whole walk she brought me to Teagues room, I walked in and saw Mina sitting on the side of Teagues bed. I know this guy is evil, like in the movies there's the nice person who wants world peace then there's Teague. The evil guy who wants to rule the world. Most people would lean towards the good guy, who in this situation would be Brody or Jared. But after what Jared did I'm not sure he's the good guy. I'm just glad I'm not falling for the brothers again or that weird Brody. I like Nix, he's sweet, funny-

"Oh, hi Ever, I didn't see you there," Mina interrupted my thoughts, but finally she looked up from Teague. I thought I would need to go up to her ear with a megaphone and shout for her to notice me. Oh well, a different day. I wave to her and sit down on a chair, "So, did they say when he might wake up?"

"He should any minute now, they took a bunch of tests on him. No shouting when he wakes, no looking at phones or screens, so no TV. Um, needs to take certain meds," Mina rambled on.

When she finished I looked up, "So, did you see future Nan over there? Ms flirt with everyone and be as giggly as can be? She tried to give me advice on what to wear, I think I would end up as a clown if I followed her technics," Mina just gave a small chuckle and looked at Teague. She heard a groan and so did I so I looked up.

 **Mina POV**

Teague is awake! Yay! He started to open his eyes slowly and Ever pressed the button on the wall to call for a doctor. A doctor rushed in, "He's awake!" I shouted with a smile. The doctor knew I would be happy for Teague to wake so he didn't jump or anything.

Teague otherwise seemed surprised to hear me say that, "Wh-who are you guys?"

The doctor said, "Whoops, I forgot to mention the lack of memory for a few days.

 **I was thinking about Leaving it at Who are you guys? But I knew that would be cruel =P Anyways do you guys like first person or third? First is harder to write for me but gives more details of what they are thinking. So lemme know=)**

 **~Fantasy~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Navannah

**NOOOOO! School started! So I haven't been posting recently... sorry. Buuuut I have been working on a different story, it was supposed to be a one shot but is little too long for a one shot. I'll post the first chapter of it later, I need to catch up on this one and Grimm Pranks. Here we go...**

 **Mina POV**

Memory loss? At least it's only for a few days. It'll come back later... Oh boy. The doctor looked at me then Ever and back at Teague. Then he spoke, "This girl here," He pointed to Ever, "Is an old friend, and this one here," He pointed to me," Is your girlfriend."

Teague raised an eyebrow like he knew he didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't respond to it though. The doctor then said, "Teague can change into his clothes what's in the closet over there," He pointed to the side of the room again. Him and his pointing, "Take all the time you need to get ready and talk and things, you can check out at the front desk," And the doctor walked out.

Ever spoke, "Okay, the gimp and I will stay right here, you can grab your clothes and go over to the curtain, make sure you pull the curtain closed before you start changing. We don't need to see you doing that," Teague nodded and obeyed. I've heard Ever telling me before that Teague never obeys anyone unless he wants to do that. He only listens to himself. I've also heard that he can be quite rude. I wonder if him forgetting his memory will change that so he is nicer.

Teague opened the curtain. He had his clothes back on and we lead him out the door and into the main part. We had to speak to that rude lady again to check out.

Nan 2.0 otherwise known as future Nan walked into the room and over to Teague. I saw her whisper in his ear and his eyes went wide. They were about the same height, but Teague was a little taller. I saw the nurse put her hand on his arm and smile. Then I was about to turn away because I really do not need to see her flirting with him. Or anything else what it leads to for this matter.

I was going to turn to face the long line we were waiting in till I heard, "Stop! I do not like you! Nor ever will, you seem like a girl who used to be a popular one. Well, I have a girlfriend... I think it's... uh she's... this girl here," Teague walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. Then he kissed me on the cheek and then rubbed my cheek. That girl definitely seemed like Nan, besides for when flirting. Shes a one hundred percent Savannah then. I looked over at her name tag. Her name is Navannah. Yeah that's a little creepy. She crossed her arms and stared me straight into the eye. What was she going to do to me? Next time I come here slip a drug into my medicine? Kick me right now? Punch my teeth out? She doesn't seem like the type of girl to do that. Teague most of noticed me looking at her so he grabbed my chin and moved my head to look up at him. He smiled. In his all black clothing I think either his teeth or eyes are the brightest thing out of his looks.

I hear a person clearing their throat I turn to see it's Ever, "Come on gimp and Teague. I checked us out already!" Was I that distracted by Teague? She grabbed our arms and pulled us out of the building.

 **Jared POV**

I sit up to notice I have been sleeping a lot lately. I really need to do something else. I could go home for a bit. Mom and Dad might yell but I will leave right away. I don't know. I think I'll head to Mina's actually. Maybe she could give me something to use. Hopefully she isn't still mad at me. I head out my little shelter. I'm going to Mina's!

 **Sorry this is so short but I wanted to write something. I'll try to post on Grimm Pranks next=) Thx for reading and the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10 - HIS RETURN

**Heyy it's me! I just wanted to tell you that a lot of my fanfictions will have people OOC. That will happen for a lot of people's fanfics too, because Chanda wrote things about people like Jared, Mina etc. And it won't be the same of us writing it because she uses her own emotions and stuff and know how shes writing it... You understand that? I was just trying to say fanfics are OOC a lot. Okay? Anyways here we go.**

 **Jared POV**

I walked up to Mina's house. Just hit the buzzer Jared. I need to tell myself. Then apologize. Hit the buzzer and wait and... I hit it. "Hello?" I hear. Uh who should I say this is um, "Pizza man," I tell the person. It's definitely a girl.

"We didn't order pizza," I hear back.

"Uh, you a lucky winner, I came to a random house, you have a free pizza!" I say.

"OOOOH YASSS! You can come in! Hehe!" The gates open. Yep that was Nan. I walk up to the door an open it. I saw Nan there smiling, then her smile dropped. She took a picture of me then walked away. Ever was in the back glaring at me. I saw Mina laying on the couch with her head on Teague's lap. And Nix was watching tv.

Mina looked up and saw me. Her eyes went wide. She got up and crossed her arms. I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek. She stepped back, "What are you doing here?" She was angry.

"I ran away from home and decided to visit someone, I was scared to visit Mom and Dad. I came here thinking Teague would be at home after what I did. I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what to do," I walked towards her more. I kissed her on the forehead forgetting she likes Teague. Teague got up and Mina's eyes went wide.

 **Mina POV (When I was writing in Jareds I started to write in her POV lol)**

I watched Teague move closer and closer to Jared. Why would Jared do such a thing!? It's just... just crazy! Teague slapped Jared! It must have been hard too because Jared got a bloody nose. It didn't seem broken so it doesn't really faze me at the moment. Teague looked at Jared, "WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU KISSIN MY GIRLFRIEND!? WHY DO YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!?" Teague screamed.

"Why Teague, I'm your brother, don't remember?" Jared asked calmly.

"Jared, Teague forgot everything, when you hit him with the flower pot it kind of erased his memory, for a bit at least," Ever said trying not to get anyone else upset. Jared got up and walked out of the house. I saw Nan in the corner on her phone, she was giggling and I could catch words here and there, they were very high pitched. Was she flirting with someone over the phone? Hmm.

"Teague you should go to bed," It was getting late out. He gave me a kiss and headed to one of the rooms. He's been acting so nice! Ever has gone to bed. Nix is somehwere around here, he must of gone to bed a long time ago. Nan said she was heading to bed but I haven't seen her, weird.

I go upstairs to my room and lay down for a bit, soon drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a little noise. Im not positive what it is though. I glance over to my clock to see it's 2:30 am. Its pretty warm in here, I think I'll go get something to drink. I head downstairs. And I see two shadows. It's in the living room. I go in there and turn on a light. I see Brody pushing Nan against a wall and making out with her. I cough.

"Oh... Hi Mina..." Nan blushes. She was caught! I see Brody step away from Nan and put his hands up like he has just been arrested.

I speak, "Oh uh Hi. I'll just talk to you two tomorrow, you can go find a room," I walk away. I'm so tired! I would of said more. Yelled at Brody about Savannah. But I didn't. Worse thing ever!

I'm back in bed after a bit of wandering around. I fall asleep.

 **Sorry this is short. But I wanted to write something, I had about another page written but I thought it was stupid and weird so I deleted it. I'm having this one fanfiction end SOON! I'm just getting bored with it till I have more ideas. Just remember about Navannah=) Anyways Thanks for reading! I will have four or five more chapters on this then the second one. Thx!**

 **~Fantasy~**


End file.
